


Dessert

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's mind stays on one track.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 489: Eat.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Dessert

~

Harry, still tipsy when they exited the restaurant, winced as bright sunlight hit his eyes. “Ouch.”

Malfoy, behind him, slipped on his sunglasses. “Time for pudding.”

“Pudding?” Harry gaped at him. “We both ate huge beef burgers, not to mention enough chips to sink a boat! I couldn’t eat another thing right now.” 

“Ever had Phillipe’s fairy cakes?” 

“That’s the new French bakery in Diagon, isn’t it?” 

Malfoy hummed. “You haven’t lived until you’ve had their chocolate decadence cake.” 

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, trailing after him. 

Malfoy tossed a smirk over his shoulder. “As an Unforgivable. Now come on.” 

~

Phillipe’s wasn’t busy. “Perfect time to buy pastry,” Malfoy murmured, bending over to inspect the offerings. “Who knew?” 

Harry hung back, eyeing his arse.

“Any requests?” 

Harry, distracted, didn’t answer. 

“My eyes are here, Potter.” 

Harry winced, looking Malfoy square in the face. “Sorry. I was…um…” 

Malfoy smirked knowingly. “I know exactly what you were doing,” he purred. “Clearly you’ve already decided on what you’re going to….eat later.” 

Harry felt his face flushing. “Um, strawberry cake!” 

“Excellent choice.” Chuckling, Malfoy turned away, and, after paying, linked his arm with Harry’s. “Time for dessert,” he said before Disapparating them.

~


End file.
